


Hardcore ODB

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: ODB and Mickie have a little fun.RP Fic.





	Hardcore ODB

ODB had smiled even as she moved to scoop Mickie up, carrying her back to the car, driving them both back to her home and settling her gently on the bed, moving to gently tuck hair out of her eyes. 

"Relax... I'll sort you out sweetie."

Mickie mewed up at her. 

"Trust me baby?"

"Of course I do.”

"Lie on your front for me baby."

Mickie did as she was asked. ODB smiled and moved to kneel over her, gently stroking her hands over Mickie's back. 

"Tell me if it hurts too much, okay sweetie?"

Mickie murred.

"I will."

ODB smiled and slowly ran her hands up to Mickie's shoulders, bracing the girl between her knees and pulling gently until the girl's arm snapped back into position, kissing the bruising already forming. 

"Sorry baby girl."

Mickie purred softly. 

"How does it feel?"

Mickie blushed slightly.

"It felt.... kind of erotic to have you...treating me so roughly."

She murmured softly. 

"Liked that did you baby?"

Mickie blushed and nodded.

"Yes...it got me a little...damp..."

"Want some more?"

Mickie blushed again and nodded.

"Yes please."

"Beg for it baby."

Mickie mewed and whimpered.

"Pleassse..."

ODB smiled, kissing her shoulder softly. 

"Good girl."

She moved instantly to dig her fingers into Mickie's shoulders, a little rough but still careful, slowly stroking her hands down, then around, moving to toy lazily with Mickie's breasts. Mickie mewed. 

"Mmm, you like that, kinky girl?"

Mickie nodded.

"Yes I love it."

ODB smiled and ran a hand slowly lower. Mickie's body quivered and she mewled. 

"Happy, kitten?"

Mickie nodded.

"Yes...I love it."

ODB smiled and pushed slowly inwards, soon setting a pace. Mickie mewled loudly. ODB quickly upped her pace. Mickie began to shake as her climax approached. ODB upped her pace again. 

"Come for me baby."

Mickie cried out and came.


End file.
